Los sueños de Chris
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Hasta los más sádicos merecen una oportunidad de amar.


**DISCLAIMER**

: Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _Canciones que escuchaba al escribir: Piece of my wish (Aldious), Volar sin dolor (Rhapsody of Fire), Draconian love (Tobias Sammet's Avantasia)_

 _Los sueños de Chris_

 _La noche... ése momento del tiempo en el que todo see diurno duerme... en el que las alimañas salen de sus escondrijos y los noctámbulos hacen de las suyas._

 ** _PoV Chris_**

La noche es joven, y mi invitada es poco exigente. Lo que pida Lindsay, puedo darselo. Lo que ella desea, si es menester, puedo cumplirselo por tonto o descabellado que sea.

El _S. S. Diamond McLean_ no deja de mecerse en las orillas de la costa de Terranova, al suave compás de esta bella noche del invierno boreal

Llaman de la cadena... meh. Mucho que les agrado a esos buitres. Dejaré que atiendan la contestadora y el Chef.

Ha habido noches en las que soñaba con ésto. Solitarias noches en el campamento donde mi único pensamiento eras tú en ese hermoso bikini esmeralda. Amargos días nublados que deslumbraste mis ojos con una sonrisa tuya mientras a tí y al resto los torturaba.

Las largas noches sin tenerte a mi lado son duras. Tu hermosa silueta, la melodiosa voz con la que sigues preguntando por Tyler... todo ha valido la pena para esperar ésta noche. Tú noche.

Medianoche. Soplas las dieciocho velitas de un sencillo pastel de frutas que había pedido al viejo Keyes. ¡Ah, que recuerdos!

Antes de desear ser famoso siquiera, soñaba con trabajar para ese pastelero. No importa que coma pizza al horno de piedra o unos _grissini_ * a las finas hierbas traidos de Italia. Nada nunca le podrá ganar al mejor pastelero de la tierra. Sabe cuando una masa negra se ha vuelto un suculento pan de centeno, cuanta mantequilla y paprika húngara ponerle a un bollo antes de ir al horno o como rellenar un enorme _calzone_ * a la bolognesa.

¿Apeteces algo más? No hay problema. Todo por la chica más deliciosa del planeta. Despues de todo, eres mi sueño, eres mi ama, y yo, Chris McLean, tu fiel y devoto esclavo.

Solo puedo verte comer y beber. Las blancas perlas que son tus dientes, más que despedazar la comida, la hacen bailar al compás de los sonidos de la noche más bella, y la champaña corre por tus labios, como las olas al romperse en el promontorio del faro de St. John las tardes de verano tras una intensa tormenta. Simplemente eres el alimento de mi alma.

Vayamos a mi camarote. Despues de todo, tu belleza no es sino todo mi nuevo universo. La suave piel que se esconde bajo ese vestido escarlata... solo me vuelve loco. Esa sedosa cabellera es la envidia de las modelos con las que he salido, y los trémulos zafiros que son tus ojos impiden que vea otro océano que el de tu alma.

Olvídate de complacerme. Hoy, bajo las estrellas, soy tu esclavo. Ésto que siento es nuevo. Y lo nuevo no siempre es malo. Someto mi cuerpo a tu entero placer.

Desnudo tu cuerpo y veo todo un mundo de posibilidades... colinas, valles, lagos y bosques vírgenes... níveos senos tallados en marfil que contrastan con la dorada piel de tu rostro, temeroso del dolor que podría causar. No es un dolor malo, pero igual es dolor. Y por mi apellido juro que voy a odiar verte sufrir.

Ésta noche... me entrego a tí, Lindsay. Seremos uno hasta el amanecer. Entonces, solo entonces, me habrás enseñado a amarte en cuerpo y alma. Y será gozoso...

 ** _Fin PoV_**

Se despierta en su cama poco antes del amanecer... por un momento cree que está solo.

No, no eran los productores los que llamaron. Su madre le envió un video de _M_ _uffles_ , el gato de la familia. Y el Chef le avisaba que se iría de vacaciones con su familia.

Recorre, solitario como estaba al despertar, los pasillos de su casa, mientras bebía de una botella con agua mineral, usando solo una bata. Piensa sobre si seguir avanzando y buscar a quien menos espera, o simplemente divagar un poco... escucha algo en la pieza que ocupa, se asoma...

Nadie... ni nada se movía.

Se dirigió al minibar de la sala y de sirvió un trago. Regresó a su cama, se quitó la bata y ahí estaba. Una inocente rubia nueve años menor que él dormía, quizá soñando con el momento en el que Chris se le declaró tras romper con Tyler hace pocas semanas. Satisfecho, besó con una inusual y (para muchos) desconocida ternura a la chica.

-Dulces sueños, Lindsay.

Lindsay solo esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta. El colofón de la noche más hermosa de su vida.

 **Y, al fin, a McLean le toca entrar como protagonista conmigo.**

 **El romance puede no ser lo mío, pero... tengo que ejercitar un poco. Si, sigo trabajando en _ya saben que historia_ , pero entretanto voy por historias cortas. Algunas ya las tengo, otras debo pulirlas, y las que salgan... en caliente.**

 **Debo confesarles que... si lloré al enrolarme en el pellejo de Chris. Se ha ganado el amor/odio por las torturas que llama desafíos, pero... hasta los villanos merecen amor *se acuerda del final de DTTE... y el letrinoso beso de Burromuerto y Heather*. Y quizá ello lo haga tan humano como a cualquiera. Incluso más. Y ¿Quien mejor que Lindsay? La rubia tiene lo suyo... tonta, pero apasionada. Es divertida para ser una despistada, y, como al ratón, le gusta el queso, sin dobles sentidos.**

 **Sobre las notas...**

 **El _grissini_ son los palitos de pan, como los que vendían hace años en México (les llamábamos palitos). Por su lado, el _calzone_ viene siendo una "cruza" de pizza y empanada.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si quieren un calzone con albahaca fresca, dejen review. Si quieren Dom Perignon... oigan, ¡No puedo ofertar algo decentemente elitista! Pero igual dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer._**


End file.
